Pride of a Saiyajin
by The Steel Angel
Summary: A bit of a re-write of the Frieza saga
1. Piccolo

Pride of a Saiyajin  
By Wickedclowns101  
  
Authors Notes - Not much to say about this one. It takes place   
during the Frieza (Freezer for my subtitle   
only people) saga on Namek. A little inverted,  
as you'll soon see.  
  
  
Chapter One  
Piccolo  
  
Certain defeat.  
It was un-avoidable.  
Unless Gokou could do the impossible, Frieza would destroy the entire planet.  
Gohan was just a child, and unable to fight. Krillin and Vegeta were dead. Killed at Frieza's hands.   
I was unable to help. I had lost against Frieza in his second form. Now, he was in his final form.  
"Gokou!" I yelled.  
"What is it, Piccolo?" he said, not taking his eyes off Frieza.  
"We need those Dragon Balls before Guru dies." I hissed.  
"Bulma is on it." He said.  
"She'll need help." I said.  
"Then go. But hide Gohan. I don't want anything to happen to him." He said. I nodded.  
I looked down. Gohan was standing at my feet, watching Frieza intently.  
"Gohan." I whispered. He looked up at me.  
"Yeah Piccolo?" he asked. I looked around, and blasted a small hole behind a deep trench, out of sight.  
"Gohan. I want you to hide in that hole until I get back." I said.  
"B… but Piccolo!" he protested. I silenced him by raising a finger.  
"No buts. Go. Now." I commanded. He sighed, but finally turned, and floated toward the hole. I took one last look at Gokou.  
"Good luck. You're going to need it." I whispered.  
I turned, and blasted off toward Guru's shrine as fast as I could.   
As I neared the shrine, a could almost feel Guru's pain. His sorrow for our home. Two Namekian guards stood watch in front of his throne room. Their swords were crossed over his doorway.   
I waved them down.  
"Greetings, Master Piccolo." One of them said.  
"How is he?" I asked.  
"Not well, I'm afraid." The other guard said.  
"Let me through." I said. They nodded slightly, and uncrossed their swords.  
I opened the door. The air inside the room was heavy. I could hear guru, breathing in short, exhasperated breaths.  
"Welcome, Piccolo." He said tiredly.   
I approached him, and bowed my head.  
"It is an honor, Guru." I said.  
"Why have you come?" he asked. I straightened, and spoke loud and clearly.  
"I wish to have your permission, to summon the great Porunga." I said. He opened his eyes wide, and raised a wrinkled hand.  
"G... granted." He said. I breathed a sigh of relief.  
"But..." that got my attention.  
"But what, master Guru?" I asked.  
"Two of the Dragon Balls are held by the human girl." He said.  
"That's not a problem." I said.  
"And another, is held by Frieza." My heart sank.  
"T... this is the truth?" I asked in disbelief.  
"Nothing but." Guru said.  
"Then... there has to be a way to get it from him," I said.  
"I believe in you, Piccolo. Find the human. She will be able to help you in your quest." He said, wheezing.  
"Of course. By your leave, Guru." I bowed.  
"May you remain strong, and in good health." He said.  
I walked quickly out of the room, giving the two guards a quick nod. They re-crossed their swords as I lifted off the ground.  
I closed my eyes, and focused on the form of Bulma. She was to the South.  
I re-directed my course, and took off at full speed.  
  
More to come!!! 


	2. Vegeta

Pride of a Saiyajin.  
By Wickedclowns101  
  
  
Chapter Two  
Vegeta  
  
I awoke.  
I felt as if I had been asleep for days.  
A thousand thoughts ran through my mind, all at once.  
Where am I?  
Where is Frieza?  
Where is Kakarott???  
I was in the ground. I tried moving, but I was too weak. I remembered, telling Kakarott about what happened to our home planet.  
I vaguely remember Frieza shooting me with some form of energy blast. They must have thought I was dead, and buried me in the typical human fashion. Pointless really, we Saiyajin just incinerated the dead.  
The thought of Frieza made my blood boil. I pushed hard upward, and the ground lifted. Light washed over my face, temporarily blinding me. My eyes adjusted quickly, and I saw a small green figure standing over me.  
"Are you okay, friend?" it asked. I sneered.  
"Of course I am. I am the Prince of all Saiyajins." I said.  
"I am called Dende. A healer of the Namekian people." He said.  
"A healer?" I asked, bewildered.  
"Allow me to demonstrate." He pushed his arms out, and touched my side. I was repulsed and appalled by his lack of respect for me. But I slowly felt my energy returning, until at last, I was at my maximum strength.  
I clenched my fists and flexed my arms. The creature called Dende smiled up at me. I small smile grazed my face.  
"Thank you." I extended my hand.  
"You're wel-" I jerked my wrist, and sent him flying into the edge of a cliff.  
"Such a disgusting creature," I wiped off my hand.  
I looked around. Frieza and Kakarott were directly above me. Gohan was nearby as well.  
I floated up behind Frieza. He didn't see me, but Kakarott did. His jaw hung open.  
"Like I said, if there is a God, he must be good for letting me live long enough to see you, beaten by a Saiyajin!" I laughed.  
Frieza turned to face me. He clenched his fists.  
"Saiyajin tend to linger like a bad odor." He said.  
"Your reign of evil stops now!" Kakarott said confidently.  
"You can't handle both of us at once, Frieza." I said.  
"We'll see about that, won't we?" he said. He seemed to swagger in mid air.  
"I destroyed your entire planet. What makes you think I can't handle two lone monkeys?" he said.  
I exploded at an impossible speed, my fist aimed at Frieza's chest. He moved around me, and hit my back with his tail, sending me plowing into the dirt.  
I turned an eye toward him, and saw a purple energy beam fire toward me. I quickly turned over, and thrust my palms out.  
"FINAL FLASH!" my own attack hit his… and broke through! The remainder of my attack hit Frieza, and sent him tumbling. Kakarott saw the opening, and brought his palms together.  
"Ka…me…ha…me…HA!!!" he fired a strong blue energy beam at Frieza.  
Frieza struggled to right himself, and caught Kakarott's attack. With a grunt, he threw it back at him, amplified with his own energy. Kakarott didn't see it. He was coming to my aid.  
"Vegeta! Are you okay?" he yelled.  
"Kakarott!!! Look out!!!" I rushed up and caught him in the stomach, pushing him out of the way. It was then that Kakarott saw the impending danger.  
"Vegeta!!!" he yelled.  
I pushed my hands against the attack. Trying to block it. It pushed me back, and was on the brink of breaking through, and killing me.  
I heard Frieza's menacing laughter from high above.   
"Hahaha! This is stupendous! Look at the monkey squirm! Hahaha!!!" he laughed.  
"No." I hissed. I gritted my teeth, and something happened inside of me.  
I pushed the attack away like it was nothing.  
I looked at Frieza. His expression was pure terror.  
I looked up at Kakarott. He was smiling.  
I had done it. I had become a… Super Saiyajin.  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
WC101 


	3. Bulma

Pride of a Saiyajin  
  
By Wickedclowns101  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Bulma  
  
"Hm, about fifty yards that way…" I sighed. These dragon balls were sure spread out. I only had the two star, and the five star ball.  
  
"The ball should be around here somewhere… ah!" I bent down, and picked up the six star ball.  
  
"Three down, four to go." I activated my dragon ball radar. It began to search. Then, it came up with the coordinates.  
  
"Huh?" the radar was showing another ball in the exact same spot. I got on my hands and knees, and began to scour the ground. After about fifteen minutes of hard digging, I lifted the one star ball from the soil.  
  
"That was easy." I said to myself. I turned on the radar once again.  
  
"Great." I sighed. The next ball was over five hundred miles away.  
  
"How am I going to get there?" I wondered out loud.  
  
"I could take you." I almost screamed.  
  
"Piccolo! You scared the hell out of me!" I yelled.  
  
"Sorry." He said. "We need to go," I nodded.  
  
"Of course," he picked me up, and I wrapped my arms around his neck.  
  
"Where to?" he asked me.  
  
"That way." I pointed to the west. He lifted off the ground slowly.  
  
"Ready?" he asked. I nodded.  
  
A white aura formed around us, and we zoomed into the horizon. I tried to say something, but my words were lost in the air. I was monitoring our distance, and when we were close, I signaled to Piccolo that we needed to land by pointing at the ground. We landed, and I let go of him.  
  
"Bulma, were you trying to say something up there? I saw your mouth move." He asked.  
  
"Yes. I wanted to ask how Gokou was doing." I said. Piccolo turned away.  
  
"P…Piccolo?" I prodded.  
  
"He's fighting Frieza as we speak. Alone." Piccolo said. His words cut through me.  
  
"He can't win alone!" I shouted. He nodded solemnly.  
  
"I know. That's why we need the dragon balls. If we can make Gokou immortal…" he let it hang.  
  
"We can't do that. We need to get everyone but Gokou and Frieza off the planet. Besides, the two of them can win." I said.  
  
"Two of them?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"Gokou and Vegeta." I said. Piccolo shook his head.  
  
"Vegeta is dead. Frieza killed him." He said.  
  
I turned away, and bit my lower lip.  
  
"Vegeta…" I whispered lightly. I felt Piccolo's hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Where is the dragon ball?" he asked. I looked at my radar.  
  
"The next two aren't far from here."  
  
Piccolo and I split up, and scoured an entire square mile, searching. When we met up a few hours later, I held out the three star ball. Piccolo held the four star ball. I smiled.  
  
"One left." He didn't smile.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
  
"Guru told me, that the last ball is held by Frieza himself."  
  
"Well, let's go get it." He looked at me like I was crazy, then he smiled.  
  
"Yes. Lets." 


	4. Gohan

Pride of a Saiyajin  
  
By Wickedclowns101  
  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Gohan  
  
Vegeta just floated there, looking at his hands. Frieza stared at him, his mouth hanging wide open. Daddy folded his arms over his chest, and smiled.  
  
"I… I've done it! I am the Prince of all Saiyajins once again!" he said. I didn't know what he was talking about, but I did know, that he looked funny.  
  
His hair had changed from dark black, like mine, to a bright yellow. His eyes, which were black, had changed to a greenish color.  
  
"I…Impossible!!! There's no such thing as a Super Saiyajin! It's just a stupid legend!" Frieza yelled.  
  
"Super what?" I wondered out loud. Daddy floated down next to Vegeta.  
  
"This is the end Frieza. You killed my best friend. You tried to kill my son. You have no honor for life at all." Daddy clenched his fists. His hair began to spike upward, and his eyes began to flicker. He let out a low scream, and his hair and eyes turned the same color as Vegeta's.  
  
"T…two of them!?!?!?!" Frieza screamed. Vegeta looked even more surprised than Frieza.  
  
"You too, Kakarott???" he said. Daddy nodded.  
  
This was all too much for me. I didn't know what they had done, but I got the feeling that they had become a lot stronger, by the worry of Frieza's face.  
  
I flew out of the hole Piccolo had made me stay in, and flew up to them.  
  
"Kakarott! Get your child out of here!" Vegeta said.  
  
"Gohan. I want you to get far away from here. Now." Daddy said.  
  
"But Daddy," I protested.  
  
"Now, Gohan." Daddy said angrily.  
  
"Haaa!!!" I turned. Frieza had fired an energy beam out of his finger. It hit me in the chest.  
  
"Gohan!" Vegeta caught me in mid air.  
  
"Owww!!! It hurts!!!" I screamed.  
  
"Shh. Save your strength, Gohan." Vegeta whispered.  
  
"Here Kakarott. Take Gohan to Frieza's ship, and get him healed. As for Frieza… I'll fight him alone." Daddy took me in his arms.  
  
Daddy nodded. "Right." He said. "Vegeta?" Vegeta turned.  
  
"Thanks." Vegeta nodded.  
  
"Daddy… It hurts…" I said, feeling drowsy.  
  
"Don't go to sleep, Gohan. I know it hurts. We'll get you all better soon."  
  
  
  
Ran into a case of writer's block on this chapter. I'm just no good at telling a story from Gohan's POV, seeing as I don't really like him. I have no problem writing for Vegeta, or Bulma, seeing as those two are my favorite characters. And I have no problem writing for Gokou or Piccolo, seeing as I despise those two characters. But when you get into that middle range…. 


	5. Frieza

Pride of a Saiyajin  
  
By Wickedclowns101  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Frieza  
  
It was impossible.  
  
A Super Saiyajin!  
  
I had thought it was only a legend. One was bad enough, but two?  
  
I had attacked Gokou's son, knowing that it would either cause him to leave, or let his son die.  
  
"Just you and me, Frieza." Vegeta taunted.  
  
"Yes. But you cannot win." I said.  
  
"Oh? It seems that right now, I am more than capable of destroying you," he said.  
  
"But a Saiyajin, even a Super Saiyajin, needs to breathe. Something that I don't need to do. I'll destroy this planet, and take all of you down!" I laughed.  
  
"You won't!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Oh?" I raised my hands, and a black ball of energy, pulsating with purple bolts of lightning formed.  
  
"Taste my deathball!" I threw the ball at Vegeta. His face twitched, and the ball missed him by a hair.  
  
He stared up at me in horror. I folded my arms over my chest.  
  
I watched in bliss, as the ball buried itself in the ground far below. I clutched the Dragon ball that hung around my neck.  
  
"This planet may explode, but I guarantee that you won't be alive to see it!" Vegeta rushed up at me. His eyes full of hatred.  
  
"Foolish monkey!" I screamed.  
  
"For my Father!" he hit me squarely in the side of the head. It was like a sledgehammer blow. I ducked below him, and had a clear shot at his chest. I thrust my hands out.  
  
"Haaaa!" I fired an energy blast from less than a foot away.  
  
Vegeta was knocked back, and was struggling to regain his balance.  
  
He clutched his fists, and a golden aura enveloped him. He put his palms together, and pointed them toward me.  
  
"Final Flash!" a yellow super-charged beam shot at me.  
  
"Yaaa!" I batted the attack away. I focused on the beam, and turned it back on Vegeta. It caught him in the side of the leg.  
  
"Ahhh!" He screamed in pain.  
  
"Scum!" I fried multiple blasts from my fingers. I began to laugh softly.  
  
"Hm hm hm. Even a Super Saiyajin cannot defeat the Mighty Frieza. Ah, brother, Father, I wish you could see me now." I said, thinking about Cooler and my father.  
  
"Hwooooorr!" I turned.  
  
"You can't still be alive!" I cried in frustration.  
  
"Believe it or not, you're still going to burn!" just then, I heard a rumbling.  
  
"Haha! Bye bye Namek!" I laughed.  
  
SSSWWWWOOOOSSSSHHHH!!!!  
  
"Huh?" I looked around to see a flash of green and blue. The Namek and the human girl. Something was wrong. I surveyed myself. The Dragon ball was gone!  
  
"I'm going to enjoy killing you both!" I screamed as I flew after them.  
  
"No." Vegeta flew in front of me.  
  
"Your fight is with me. The others are of no concern to you." He said.  
  
I felt the blood begin to boil in my veins.  
  
"You want this fight, monkey? Fine. Let's go." I said as I prepared to fight Vegeta to the death. 


End file.
